First consider the expression for: $-2$ plus the quantity of $-7$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $3$ and that expression and then add $1$.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-7$ times $x$ $-7 \times x = \color{orange}{-7x}$ What is $-2$ plus $-7x$ $-7x$ $ - 2$ What is the product of $3$ times that expression $3 \times (-7x - 2) = \color{orange}{3(-7x-2)}$ What does adding $1$ to $\color{orange}{3(-7x-2)}$ do? $3(-7x-2)$ $ + 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $3(-7x-2)+1$.